


Did I dream you dreamed about me?

by muselives



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Fringe, Nick/Amy, empathy, bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I dream you dreamed about me?

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from "Song to the Siren" by Tim Buckley. Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2806773#cmt2806773). Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

They're crashed at the motel in adjacent rooms. It doesn't matter. Nick can reach her through walls and over city blocks. She knows because he's drawn her into his dreams before.

It's flattering, actually, that he dreams about her so much, so eager to please her and always so inventive. If had the courage, she'd tell him that an old-fashioned quickie would suit her just fine.

When she wakes up the next morning, she still feels the aftereffects of Nick's dreams, feels them like it was real. But it's not she reminds herself as she dresses to face the day.


End file.
